


A Place You Just Can't Reach

by orenji92



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Daddy!Victor, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Papa!Yuuri, Parental Victuuri, small Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenji92/pseuds/orenji92
Summary: Yuri was strong. Not just for a kid, but stronger than most people.But perhaps he had been strong for too long.A preview of my fanbook.





	A Place You Just Can't Reach

 

From time to time, the orphanage got a surprise when they opened their door. This time, when Nikolai opened his door, he was greeted with a pleasant surprise, for getting another family member was always a happy occurrence. However, it also left a bitter aftertaste, for the beautiful gift was left behind without any information aside from a name on a piece of paper, wet because of the snow.

Yuri.

There were no letters for the child to read once he grew up. Only a name, which was the last and only thing that connected the child to his biological parents. At least whoever left the child had the sense to wrap the baby in a thick blanket for leaving him in the middle of the bitter winter.

The baby was sleeping with his mouth opened. His tongue darted out, then his mouth stretched wide in a big yawn before he opened his blue unseeing eyes and let out a thunderous wail.

“Oh,” the old man grinned as he tried to calm the baby, “you are going to be the loud and healthy one, aren’t you?” When the baby kept wailing for milk, his grin became wider. “Obnoxious and demanding, with big dreams and a bigger mouth.” He chuckled as he entered his house again with a baby whose cries could wake the sleeping beauty any time.

-

Life in an orphanage, while not unpleasant, was not... fulfilling. At least, that was what Yuri felt each time he looked outside the window and saw a little kid walking down the road with their tiny hands clung on to their parents. There was a stabbing pain in his chest, and it bothered him because he did not hate those kids nor the scenes presented in front of him. But Yuri was too young, only six years old, to understand the complexity of his own feelings.

He understood one thing, though. He longed for big warm hands to envelop his own, to make sure he would not get lost and to catch him when he fell. Of course, Nikolai would hold his hands when they went out, but the old man had many kids and when the younger ones begged for his attention, he would give it, and his hand... he would let go Yuri’s hands to care for another. That was how it was.

Of course Yuri understood that the old man cared for him, like he cared for any other kids in the house. But Yuri wanted more, he wanted to hold his attention long enough to feel reassured.

‘No.’ Yuri shook his head in determination. ‘I should be just strong enough that I won’t need it anymore.’ He puffed his chest, immediately felt bigger and stronger. ‘I’ll have to be so big and strong that I won’t need someone to hold my hands like a little kid!’

“Yuri!” Nikolai called him. Judging from the loudness, the older man might be in the kitchen. “Help me or you won’t get any _pirozhki_ later!”

‘Right,’ Yuri absentmindedly trotted toward the kitchen, ‘we were having a small picnic before going to Ice Palace today.’

“Yuri!” Nikolai called for him again, louder this time.

“Coming!” Yuri snorted at the old man. Really, if Yuri did not know any better, the old man was more excited than the kids. It was hilarious.

-

So, the plan was to have lunch on the park and go to the ice rink. But Yuri was Yuri, a six year old kid. So yeah, he got distracted and separated from the group, sue him. But the distraction was mewling and purring oh-so-cutely. It even bit his hand softly when he stopped petting the soft fur. He had a moment of weakness when he saw the innocent green gems staring at him with such hope.

Before he realized it, his group had disappeared and he was alone. Yuri looked around in haste, but he could not see anyone resembling Nikolai or any other kids in the orphanage, not in the midst of these unnecessarily tall people surrounding him. He was screwed, and he was hungry.

And it was cold.

He hated this, the feeling like he was being abandoned. Because he was not. Not Nikolai.

“Добрый день?[1]” A boyish voice broke him out of his thought. It sounded a bit odd and a little accented, and when Yuri raised his head, he immediately understood the reason. A young Asian man was crouching near him. His hair was short and black, his body was slender and shorter than most adults Yuri had seen. His face was curious and friendly albeit a little nervous.

“I speak English...” was what Yuri said. “A little...”

The man’s lips broke into a bright smile. He clapped his hands once in excitement though he still looked rather nervous. “Great! I was wondering if you were lost.”

“Not lost!” Yuri denied hotly. “Those peo-”

His stomach suddenly growled and Yuri effectively clicked his mouth shut. The blond could feel his cheeks getting warmer. To think his body would betray and humiliate him in such dramatic moment.

The Asian laughed, though not unkindly, and once his laughter quieted down he reached for a bag behind him. “I have some food. Would you like to eat?”

Yuri was hungry, terribly so. But Nikolai had always told the kids not to take anything from a stranger. But then this man showed him what was inside the brown canvas bag, a boxed lunch. The food was arranged in a very neat way that Yuri had never seen before, and the boy was intrigued.

“In my country, boxed lunch like this is called bento.” The black haired man explained. “It’s nothing fancy, but I cooked them myself. Want to have some?”

He stared at the foreign things this Asian man called food with big blue eyes filled with curiosity and wonder. “Nikolai say not accept things from... strangers...” Yuri muttered, but he could not stop the disappointment from lacing his voice.

The stranger giggled and fixed his glasses. “That’s right. I haven’t asked for your name...” He offered his hand to Yuri and said, “My name is Yuuri Katsuki, what’s your name?”

Yuri blinked and his eyes widened in awe. “That my name too...”

“Eh?”

“My name Yuri.”

“What a great coincidence!” Yuuri smiled gently and shyly at him when Yuri accepted his hand and shook it. “Now, the food.” He put the box gently on Yuri’s hands. “Have some before you pass out.”

Yuri pouted but did not complain when he was given a spoon. He did not know where to start, though. The older Yuuri seemed to understand his inner battle and pointed some dishes and described what they were. “It’s tamagoyaki, it is egg.” He pointed the soft yellow blocks. It was soft and delicious, a little bit sweet and salty. “That’s fried sausage.” It was shaped like an octopus, which was terribly childish, but it was good too. He knew the veggies, so he nibbled a little just to be polite about it and surprised when it was not bitter. The Asian man looked strangely pleased at this. “That’s katsudon, my favorite.” He pointed the meat that was neatly stacked over the steamed rice, glazed with egg. Yuri decided that it was his favorite too. It was impossible for Yuri to finish all of them though, so he stared at the older Yuuri and grimaced.

“Are they not to your liking?” Yuuri asked with bewildered eyes. “Or perhaps...”

Yuri interrupted him. “Too much.”

“Oh.” He immediately looked relieved. “You don’t have to finish all of them.”

The child frowned. “Nikolai don’t waste food.”

“Then...” Yuuri paused for a moment before he hesitantly ask, “can we share?”

The blond thought about it for a moment before he nodded his head. The raven smiled brightly at him and they finished the lunch quickly.

“Thank you.” Yuri muttered with red cheeks. “They not bad.”

“I’m glad. Now... Are you here alone? Where are your parents?”

Yuri was quiet for a second, before he replied in monotonous tone. “I don’t have.” He stared at the Asian with a challenging look, to see if he will pity the poor child, just like every adults he had met.

“I see.” That was the only thing that the young man said as he packed his things. “So do you know where you are?”

Yuri was admittedly a little taken aback by the lack of pity, but it was refreshing. “No?”

Yuuri giggled at his uncertainty. “Do you have plan after this?”

“I go to Ice Palace at 1.”

“Oh!” The man looked rather excited. “Another coincidence. I’m visiting my... friend. It will be his lunch time soon, and he said he will coach some children to skate after that. Perhaps it is your group.” He paused to see if Yuri understood. “Does your caretaker have a phone number so I can inform him about this situation?”

“Nikolai hate phones. He said it make you stupid.”

Yuuri startled into laughter. “This can be tricky...”

“What can be tricky?”

Yuuri chuckled. “This situation.” He just laughed again when Yuri’s brows furrowed, clearly not understanding what he meant. “Now, how about you join me on the way to the ice rink? Maybe you can find your friends there.”

Yuri blinked once, and nodded quickly. “But you do something weird, I shout!”

The older Yuuri just laughed. Yuri could see his round, brown eyes twinkling with pleased amusement behind the glasses. “You are so smart!” He patted Yuri’s head softly, totally ignoring the yelps of complaint coming from the young child. “Shall we go?”

-

It did not take too long for Yuuri to find his friend. That said friend was a tall silver-haired man, skating in a lazy pattern that somehow became graceful and beautiful.

“Victor!” Yuuri called as he jogged toward the rink border, pulling little Yuri along with him.

Victor turned to the source of the voice and gave them a million watt smile. “Yuuri!” He skated as fast as he could to be by his side immediately. “I’ve been waiting for you. And...” He paused when he noticed Yuuri was holding a child’s hand. “Who is this? Don’t tell me...” Victor let out a dramatic gasp. “Yuuri! Kidnapping is a very serious crime and I don’t condone such acts!”

Yuuri just gave him a flat laugh. “Ha. Ha. Very funny, Victor.”

Victor gave a low chuckle. He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and pulled him closer, whispering in low tone to his ear. “Are you going to punish me then, for my bad behavior?”

Yuuri spluttered with a very flushed face and pushed him away. “Victor!”

The silver-haired man just laughed in a carefree manner and got out of the rink. Yuuri took his blade cover from the bench and helped the older man put them on. Yuri watched the whole process in silence, though his eyes were a little bit wider than normal.

“So,” Yuuri coughed pointedly, “Victor, meet Yuri. I found him outside when he got lost-”

“Not lost!” Yuri shouted, after being quiet for the longest time in his life. He made a ‘hmph’ sound and scowled at Yuuri.

“-separated from his group.” The Asian corrected himself without missing a beat. “I think you will be teaching them after lunch.” Then he lowered his voice so Yuri could not hear it. “The orphanage...?”

“Ah...” Comprehension dawned upon Victor’s feature. He nodded lowly and gave the Asian another beaming smile. “Then, where’s my lunch?”

Yuuri gave him an exasperated sigh, but his eyes were filled with fondness, and handed the bag he had been holding. “Here you go.”

Victor wasted no time in opening his lunch box. “Ooh~ Katsudon!” He looked up at Yuuri expectantly. “Where’s yours?”

Yuuri looked a little bit guilty and grinned sheepishly. “I already ate mine, sorry Victor...”

Victor stared at the blond boy, who was looking at the very interesting ground, and gave a knowing smile. “That’s alright, you can accompany me and that’s great.” They shared a smile and Victor clapped his hand. “Well, 頂きます![2]”

While Victor was happily munching his lunch, Yuri gave the silver-haired man a curious look and tugged Yuuri’s pants. “What’s idamasu?”

Yuuri smiled at his attempt to say the word. “Itadakimasu.” Yuuri corrected him gently. “It means ‘I humbly receive’ or ‘Thank you for the food’. It’s a phrase from my home country.”

Yuri’s mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ and nodded.

“So, Little Yuri,” Victor addressed him with a smile, there was a rice on chin, “how’s Yuuri’s cooking? It’s delicious, isn’t it?”

 “Victor!”

Victor ignored him and smiled down at the young boy, waiting for his reaction. And Yuri understood challenge even with his eyes closed.

“Yes, it good.” He raised his chin to look high and mighty and gave the man the most unimpressed look.

Victor stared at him with unreadable expression before his face broke into a big grin. “Have you ever tried skating?”

Caught off guard, Yuri shook his head. “No, this my first time.” He crouched a little.

Victor hummed. “How old are you?”

“Why you care?” The adults just stared at him, clearly not shaken or affronted but not impressed by his sass either. “Six.” He muttered, rolling his eyes.

Victor just hummed again.

Yuuri sighed.

“What?” Yuri asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yuuri decided to answer. “Nothing... Sometimes, it is better to ignore him.”

“Yuuri... That hurts, I don’t think I will recover from the blow...”

The Asian ignored the whining, he took the rice from Victor’s chin and fed it to the man. The Russian nibbled on the rice and grinned, while the other gave him another exasperated fond smile. The gesture looked very natural and strangely intimate between them, and Yuri’s eyes were wide again.

They seemed to remember that there was an audience and Yuuri quickly straightened his back and cleared his throat. “Well, Victor seemed to be interested in you...” At Yuri’s alarmed look, he quickly shook his hands in frantic manner, head shaking with a very scandalized look. “No, no, not like that. He wanted to see if you will enjoy skating and...”

Yuri laughed. It was soft at first, but he could not hold it in and it turned into a full blown laughter. He was trying to hold it in, but it was the very first time he saw an adult looking so flustered in front of a child and he could not help himself.

“ええと...[3]” Yuuri looked very flustered. He covered his face with both of his hands and muttered with a blush. “恥ずかしいなぁ...[4] Anyway! Would you like to try skating? We can rent the shoes right now, what is your shoe size?” Yuuri knew he was rambling, but he was desperate for an escape and he immediately sprinted toward the skate rental a second after Yuri told him his shoe size.

Victor laughed after he ran, but the Japanese ignored him in favor of hiding his flushed face. The older Russian turned to Yuri and grinned. “Согласитесь, Он такой хорошенький?[5]”

Yuri just giggled and nodded along. Then he looked up to the Russian, realizing that he had dropped his wall and scowled again. He grunted and turned away.

He decided to ignore the man’s chuckle.

-

“Yuri, are you sure this is your first time skating?”

Both Victor’s and Yuuri’s eyes were wide in excitement.

Yuri glanced at them with a sideway look and nodded once with a grunt before immersing himself to the feel of gliding on ice once again, clearly enjoying it so much that he closed his eyes in contentment. Unfortunately, his state of contentment was disrupted when Victor grabbed both of his shoulder and gave him a silly heart-shaped smile.

“Yuri! Have you ever heard of figure skating?”

“Victor!” Yuuri shot him an anxious look. The older man always managed to surprise him, even after the three years they had spent together. There were times Victor did not have control over his own impulses and led them to... stuff... that was mostly good. But that was not the point.

Victor gave him that heart-shaped smile that Yuuri was weak to and waved. He turned back to the child and the child was staring back at him, eyes piqued with curiosity that somehow reminded Victor of a feline. “Want to see some good stuff?”

Victor did not wait for the answer, he simply skated further before he stopped at the center of the rink and posed an unassuming position, which was very familiar to the Japanese. Yuuri could not help but smile at the sight. The Russian man started to dance his routine on the ice and showed his first jump, a Quadruple Lutz. He always liked to show off.

Yuuri did not miss the change in Yuri’s face, the barely concealed awe turned into full unmasked admiration when Victor landed on his second jump, and his smile turned wider because he understood the feeling. It was hard not to admire the wonderful man, even with his numerous flaws, even after living together for years.

When Victor finished his routine, Yuri squealed. “Amazing! Like magic!” His eyes were so wide and shimmering in joy. “You dancing on the ice! So cool! How you jump like that?”

The adults laughed at his enthusiasm. “You should see Yuuri when he does it. You can hear the music playing right inside you, so clear and beautiful.”

Yuuri’s face heated when the child turned to look at him with the same admiration. “No, no, no, no... Victor is just-”

 “You can do that too!?”

“Yes, after all, Yuuri has won three gold medals in the Grand Prix Final and two more gold medals in the Four Continents Championship and World Championship!” Victor was clearly enjoying this way too much.

Yuuri panicked when Yuri’s eyes started to sparkle and he blurted, “Well, Victor was a gold medalist in Grand Prix Final five consecutive times, and even more from other competitions before he finally decided to start coaching, so he is much more impressive!” The unspoken ‘So please look at him and adore him instead of me’ was very loud and clear.

The Russian just laughed, though there was a dangerous glint on his eyes when he looked at Yuuri. The Japanese just gulped lowly. It was the silver-haired man who gave a tender smile this time, which was answered with a shy and apologetic smile.

“So cool!”

And with that, the spell was broken.

“Isn’t it?” Victor chuckled at the pure smile on Yuri’s face.

“Show me again?”

Victor and Yuuri exchanged a look, and the coach grinned at the child. “I have a better plan.” Yuri looked at him with expectation. “Instead of me, **you** will be the one who does it.”

-

When Nikolai realized there was someone missing from the group, he understandably panicked. He searched everywhere that he could think of, every nook that may contain Yuri and a cat or two. He found the cats, but there was no Yuri.

He was growing frustrated and searched the only place he had not checked in the area, which was the ice rink. Hopefully he could find the child there, because if he could not, God help him, he would call the police and when they finally found him, he would yell at him until the child’s ear fell off and rolled over to the gutter.

When he entered the rink, with many children on his trail, he was greeted with the sight of Yuri doing... something on the ice. He was being supervised by two adults, two very famous adults in figure skating world. It seemed like he was trying to jump, but it was too low to be considered one. However, the two adults were very impressed as they showered him with generous praises and coos of adoration.

And Yuri growled at them, with his face flushed bright red and his eyes twinkling with something akin to happiness.

He shook himself awake from the trance. “Юрий! Ты здесь! Я искал тебя![6]”

“Николай![7]” Yuri greeted him with a big grin, which startled the old man. “Смотри, смотри! Я могу прыгать![8]” He tried to jump again, but his feet slipped. Thankfully the silver-haired man caught him before his face kissed the cold, smooth ice.

Victor lectured the kid and told him that he would need lots of practice before he could land every quad he planned in the future. One successful jump did not mean he mastered it, so he must be very careful each time he did them.

Yuuri, however, turned to Nikolai and walked in stride with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes plastered on his face. “Mr. Nikolai, I presume?” He spoke in a polite and sweet manner.

“Yes, I’m Nikolai.”

“I heard from Yuri that you don’t have a mobile phone because you dislike it. Is that correct?”

“Yes, that’s true...” His Russian accent was heavy.

“I see.” The smile never left his face. “May I have some words with you?”

Nikolai gulped as he sensed that he would not like what was coming. He nodded though.

“What makes you think that not having a way to contact you immediately, when there is a chance that one of the children missing, is alright?” Yuuri asked sweetly. “What makes you think that it is alright for a child to be left behind for more than an hour alone in a park, unsupervised?” He continued without any hesitation, because Yuuri was watching over the child before he finally approached him. “Not to mention, Yuri is still very young and he can easily be kidnapped. How come you lost your sight of someone that clearly requires attention like him and didn’t realize it?”

Nikolai was sweating, even though the man was smiling and very polite with his questions. Perhaps, that was exactly the reason.

There was laughter from the ice rink, and it broke Yuuri’s attention from the old Russian. “Yuuri, you’re scaring him!”

The Japanese was quiet before he blushed and gave a deep bow. “I’m so sorry for my rudeness!” He straightened his back, but his manner was still apologetic as if worrying for a small child’s safety was an unforgivable crime. “It is rude of me because you were clearly looking for him. But I still stand by my opinion, you need a mobile phone and make sure the children remember your number or carry it with them all the time!”

Nikolai had never laughed so hard in his life before. “Thank you, for helping him.”

The flushed cheeks darkened. “No, no... I’m just...”

“No, really... Thank you...” Nikolai looked at the child, struggling to twirl on the ice with only one foot this time. “Our Yuri seems so happy. I give you my thanks, both of you.”

Yuuri looked at the two figures on the ice rink. “Yuri is a very talented child.”

Nikolai snorted. “And loud.”

The Japanese chuckled. “Yes, and that too.” He stared at the child’s determined expression and smiled softly with open adoration.

-

On the way back, Yuri kept looking at the bus window, staring at ice rink with a longing look that clearly did not fit a six-year-old child. Before dinner, Nikolai caught him twirling in an empty room, just like how he did it on the ice rink. During dinner, there was an ice skating program on television and somehow Yuri frowned in disapproval when the athletes jumped their quads.

“Victor’s better...” He said with a sniff when Nikolai asked. It was rather adorable, how he would defend the silver-haired man he just met but kept on such high regard, so Nikolai kept his mouth shut.

The old man thought that it was just a phase, the child might move on to another interest. But a day turned to two, then to three. After a week had passed, Yuri still practiced his twirl in an empty room. He still scowled at the athletes who did quads on their routine. Worse still, he started looking for more ice skating programs, because he wanted to see Yuuri’s performance.

The words that the Japanese Yuuri had said to him kept ringing on his head. ‘Yuri is a very talented child,’ he had said. That was a very big praise from someone who had won lots of gold medals and with tons of experiences, and Nikolai would be very happy if the child could find the things that he loved.

But reality was harsh. The orphanage did not even have the luxury to go to the rink every day, let alone hire a coach.

And little Yuri understood.

Nikolai did not know which pained him more.

-

One the second week of Yuri’s Evolution (as the children dubbed it in hushed whispers), the orphanage received a surprise. A very unusual one. It was not every day one found a highly regarded athlete and his coach on their doorstep, a hand ready to ring a bell.

“Nikolai, good afternoon!” Victor greeted him with a cheerful smile.

Yuuri smiled at him and gave him a small token of cookies. Handmade chocolate chips cookies.

“Well, good afternoon.” He accepted the gift, no one resisted handmade cookies, and let them in. He was getting the tea ready when he finally asked, “So, gentlemen, anything I can help you?” Nikolai had never been good with beating around the bush.

“Yes,” the both said in unison, “it’s about Yuri.”

Nikolai blinked.

“As I have mentioned,” the Asian explained, “Yuri is a very talented child. Victor and I, we had discussed it since that day and we’d really like to train him.”

“Oh?”

“We’ve just managed to arrange the training schedule to fit the new addition, if you can give us the permission...”

Both of the guests was staring at him, each was wearing the perfect puppy eyes that were not supposed to be working on adults’ faces but they worked anyway.

“As much as I’d like to agree, you must realize that we can’t afford it.”

Both frowned in confusion. “Afford what exactly?”

“Well, the coaching fee.”

Their eyes widened in surprise. They looked at each other, as if it was the first time the thought had ever occurred to them. Victor turned back to Nikolai, still wearing the perplexed expression. “We won’t ask for any fee, we just want to coach him.”

The old man raised an eyebrow and looked at them skeptically. “Why?”

“Why...?” The silver-haired Russian echoed.

Nikolai snorted. “There were many talented children, why do you decide to coach our Yuri?” He paused to see if they understood what he meant. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful that you offer your service, but I need to know why.”

The timid raven decided to answer. “I want to give him a chance.”

Nikolai stared at him, encouraging him to explain.

“You see, as a child, I skated every single day at the nearest ice rink in my hometown, and I skated even more when I need to be alone or when I need to express myself.” The Asian man said wistfully. “And when I see Yuri doesn’t have the same chance even though he is much more talented than I was... I want to change that.”

“And while it’s true, that there are many talented children out there,” Victor continued, “it is Yuri that we met, and we want to reach out to him.”

Nikolai could see how earnest they were. And who was he to deny them when this definitely would make his Yuri happy? So he just grunted. “Well, it is up to the child to decide what he wants to do.”

“Can we meet him?” The guests spoke in unison, again.

Yuuri spoke with excitement in his eyes. “We’d really like to tell him ourselves...”

“...because we want to see his reaction.” Victor finished with a smile that promised of mischief.

“Sure.” Nikolai wanted to see how the boy would react too. It was going to be fun.

Nikolai led them to a room where he knew Yuri would be. He opened the door, and there the boy was, prancing and twirling like he always did in the last two weeks.

When the boy heard the door open, he turned around to yell at whoever disturbed his holy hour. But when he saw Victor and Yuuri behind Nikolai, unashamedly leaning to have a peek and looking completely amused yet awed, he flushed bright red and screeched.

They laughed and entered the room with such a spirit that lit the whole room that it was hard for Yuri to stay embarrassed or mad.

“Yuri~ Good afternoon.” Victor waved at him. “Still remember me?”

There was no way Yuri could forget. “Kind of.”

Nikolai snorted.

He hated Nikolai. “What do you want?” Yuri asked with a tilt of his head.

“Yuri,” Yuuri said softly, “I remember the time you skated and enjoyed it. And I think you did way too well for someone who had just skated for the first time...”

“I’m not lying!” The child yelled in offense.

Yuuri shot him a startled look, he raised both of his hand in surrender. “I never said you were!” When the child looked calm again, he continued more softly, “I think you are gifted.”

“I... I am?”

Yuri looked at him with uncertainty, and it broke something in the Japanese man’s chest. He gripped both of the child’s fragile shoulders. “You are.” He said with such conviction that the wide-eyed child nodded. “You are very gifted, so Victor and I would be very happy if we can train you to be even better.”

“You will?” Yuri croaked. He looked down and fumbled with his fingers. “But, but... What about the money?”

Yuuri opened his mouth and let out a choked sob. The child startled and looked up, only to meet Yuuri’s upset expression. The man closed his mouth, and opened it again, but no voice came out. Thankfully, Victor stepped in. He reached for Yuri’s small back and smiled at the child. “Don’t worry about the money, we’ll think about it together once you become successful! Good?” He winked at the child good-naturedly.

The child looked at how Victor’s other hand was on Yuuri, his thumb moving gently in a circular motion on the back of Yuri’s neck, and the Asian closed his eyes before opening them again with a calmer shine. “We would like to see you become better. What do you think?”

 “I... I’d like that...” Yuri whispered softly, but it was loud enough for the adults to catch it, and they smiled at the boy who refused to look up but refused to let Yuuri’s hand go until they had to go home.

 -

[1] Good afternoon?

[2] Itadakimasu

[3] Uhm...

[4] How embarrassing...

[5] Lit. Agree, he’s so cute?

[6] Yuri! So here you are! I’ve been searching for you!

[7] Nikolai!

[8] Look, look! I can jump!

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of the preview.   
> If you are interested, feel free to contact me :)


End file.
